Shruikan
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: All that Eragon has fought for is finally coming to an end. Will he be able to use the knowledge he has gained to save world? After months of fighting, it all comes down to the battle of the century and only one thought is on the mind of Eragon...Shruikan


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for characters that I make

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for characters that I make. (OCs)

Author's Note: So, I have decided to make a version of how Book 4 may go. It took me around 3 hours to read _Brisingr_. I hope to keep this as accurate as possible while keeping some originality. If I take what seems to be a long time in updating, it is likely that I am working on schoolwork and have no time on my hands. That I cannot help.

Warning: This story takes place after Book 3. There will be spoilers to book 3 if you haven't read it.

**Shruikan, chapter I**

Black Dragon

It had been two days since Eragon had learned of his true father. Ever since, he had been eager to tell everyone he knew about it. All of the former residents of Carvahall were surprised to find that the storyteller that had provided many of them with entertainment was in fact Eragon's father. Many of them had questions that he yearned to answer, but because of Saphira's reluctance, he chose to keep several secrets from them.

Suddenly, the familiar presence of Saphira entered his thoughts. _Eragon, where are you?_

_Just out beyond the camp borders. Why do you ask?_

_Nasuada wishes to speak with us. She says that it is urgent._

Eragon wondered what she could possibly want but didn't argue and got to his feet. _Where is she?_

_I'm coming._

Sure enough, Eragon heard the beats of Saphira's wings from somewhere above him. She landed beside him very gracefully and turned her head towards him. _Get on. We don't have a lot of time to waste._

Without hesitation, Eragon jumped up and pulled himself up into Saphira's saddle. She quickly used her powerful rear legs to jump up into the sky. _What is so urgent that she needs us both?_

_One of our outposts has been attacked. You will go in and speak with her while I get assistance with my armor. _

_Was it serious?_

_Yes. Several men were killed. You will tell me the details as soon as you return._

Now he knew why Saphira had insisted upon flying instead of instructing him to run. Time was of the essence. Without wasted any time, Saphira did not bother to land, but instead flew low enough that Eragon could jump off without the threat of hurting himself. The rider landed cat-like in front of a large tent in which he presumed was where Nasuada was.

Upon entering, he saw the queen sitting in a wooden chair opposite a table which was facing him. He bowed quickly and stood before her. "What is it that you request, my liege?"

"I'm sure that Saphira has filled you in about what happened. We received a report just minutes ago that an attack occurred early yesterday morning. The imperial troops have retreated but we insist that you and Saphira go there to restore order and heal the wounded."

"Why is it necessary that Saphira have her armor if the enemy has already been defeated?"

"I never said that," Nasuada began, "Galbatorix's forces have retreated but we believe that they could attack again within the next few days. There is one more thing…"

Eragon could sense the worry in her voice as she stared into his eyes. "The messenger said he could hear the roars of a dragon from the enemy camp. We believe it to be Thorn but we cannot be sure. That is why we need you to be ready."

Seeing that she had nothing more to say, Eragon turned and exited the tent. Once he was outside, the first thing he noticed was Saphira, fully dressed in armor. _How did you get ready so fast?_

_The same way you are going to._

Before he could say anything, an elf appeared from behind Saphira and pointed at Eragon. To his greatest surprise, the suit of armor that was on Saphira's back came to life and flew towards him. The next thing he knew, the armor had affixed itself perfectly in place with his body.

"I thank you, friend." Eragon said, giving a small bow to the elf before mounting Saphira.

Not waiting for a response, Saphira leapt into the air and shot off into the night sky. Before too long, Eragon had recounted the entire story to Saphira and he sensed her worry. _What is it?_

_I don't know. I have a strange feeling. One that I have never felt before._

_How long do believe it to take before we arrive?_

_I will land just outside the base. We will rest there and enter the outpost in the morning. It will only take me a matter of hours to get there._

It appeared that Saphira was right. After several hours of flight, Eragon felt the familiar feeling of weightlessness as Saphira dove towards the ground as fast as she could. With one flap of her mighty wings, Saphira stopped her descent and glided towards the ground.

Eragon soon dismounted her and waited for her to curl around him as she usually did when there was no other place for him to sleep. Sure enough, Saphira wrapped herself around him and leaned on her side exposing her underbelly. Eragon quickly stretched out next to her and yawned.

_Good night Saphira._

_Good night, little one._

**The next morning:**

_Eragon, it is time to wake up. _Saphira said, nudging his body gently.

_It seems as if I just fell asleep…_

Knowing that she was right, Eragon opened his eyes and lazily got to his feet. _Shall we be off?_

_I suppose._

Without jumping, Eragon grasped on of Saphira's spiked and hoisted himself onto her back. As the ground left them, Eragon could see the smoky remains of several tents in the distance.

_Saphira, there could be people in danger, hurry._

Soon, they had landed in the middle of the tents and several soldiers approached them, none of which Eragon recognized.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer." The lead soldier said, watching as Eragon jumped off Saphira's back. He had short, brown hair and was very tall. "My name is Borad. I am the general of this sector."

"Well met. How may we be of assistance?"

Before Borad could answer, another soldier came sprinting towards the group. "General! General!"

"What is it?"

The younger man seemed to be out of breath. "It's him…he's returned!"

"Who?" Eragon asked, rather worriedly.

"The…the black dragon…he's back…"

**Author's Note: I was planning on making this chapter longer but I thought it would flow better if I split it in half. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I am open to them and if I use your idea, I do give credit. I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! **


End file.
